Digimon Heroes
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: This is just a summary about the next project I'm doing. It's a fan series actually but mostly about Digimon. It contains Koumi throughout the series. This has profile about the Main characters, Digimon, and secondary characters. EDIT: And villians
1. Profiles

**Digimon Heroes Summary **

Digimon Heroes has a bunch of crossovers with anime and cartoons. But this is mostly about Digimon. It's about five kids Izzy, Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru. They were chosen to be the ones to save the Digital World from darkness controlled over by Arukenimon. It's up to them and their digimon to keep the world in peace.

**Main Characters **

Izzy 

Full Name: Koushiro Izumi

Color: Purple

Symbol: Knowledge

Age: 14

Grade: Graduated College

School: Odaiba Academy

Occupation: Computer teacher

Birthdate: February 9

Zodiac: Aquarius

Likes: Going on the computer, tutoring, studying, learning about the digital world, updating his blog, chatting online, bike riding, playing the violin, and spending time with Mimi-san!

Dislikes: Evil, the darkness, Mimi always sneaking up on him, singing onstage, and Arukenimon

Mimi 

Full Name: Mimi Tachikawa

Color: Pink

Symbol: Purity

Age: 14

Grade: Eighth

School: Odaiba Academy

Occupation: Student

Birthdate: October 17th

Zodiac: Libra

Likes: Shopping, going to the mall, dancing, friendly people, flirting with Izzy

Dislikes: Getting hurt, mean people, her enemies

Kouji 

Full Name: Kouji Minamoto

Color: Blue

Symbol: Light

Age: 12

Grade: Seventh

School: Odaiba Academy

Occupation: Student

Birthdate: November 6th

Zodiac: Scorpio

Likes: Reading, walking, kendo, spending time with his pals (mostly TK)

Dislikes: Anything annoying (especially Bonnie bothering him)

TK 

Full Name: Takeru Takaishi

Color: Yellow

Symbol: Hope

Age: 12

Grade: Seventh

School: Odaiba Academy

Occupation: Student

Birthdate: June 11th

Zodiac: Gemini

Likes: Writing stories, basketball, journalism, listening to music, and hanging with his friends

Dislikes: Negative people (good luck with Kouji!), sacrifices, and defeat

Kaoru 

Full Name: Kaoru Matsubara

Color: Green

Symbol: Friendship

Age: 11

Grade: Sixth

School: Odaiba Academy

Occupation: Student

Birthdate: December 19th

Likes: Playing sports, skateboard, film making, watching TV, and hanging with her best buds

Dislikes: Mean people, no good booger eating pests (her younger brother mainly), people who make trouble (real trouble not minor trouble)

**Digimon**

Tentomon 

Tentomon is Izzy's digimon. Tentomon first met Izzy when the Digi Gate was opened and greeted him in a very joyful way. For now, he's waiting for the day Izzy will one day visit the digital world.

Palmon

Palmon is Mimi's digimon. She loves to do anything with her but tries to calm her down when she's scared. Palmon is a real delicate flower (stupid pun).

Gatomon 

Gatomon is the Digimon of Kouji. When Kouji was using his attitude, she didn't seem to like him at first. Unlike the other digimon, Gatomon is a champion form.

Patamon 

Patamon is the digimon of TK. He becomes very compatible when he first met with him. He always loves to hang with TK wherever he goes and always stick by his side.

Gaomon 

Gaomon is the digimon of Kaoru. He is the most compatible with her since he loves Kaoru dearly especially when she gives him Japanese desserts.

**Secondary Characters **

Bonnie 

Name: Bonnie Rockwaller

Age: 13

Grade: Seventh

School: Odaiba Academy

Occupation: Student

Description: She was the most popular girl in school but then saw Kouji and thought he was cute. (Kind of weird for someone 13 liking a 12 year old) Ever since then, she's been stalking him and always trying to get in his way.

Davis 

Name: Davis Motomiya

Age: 12

Grade: Seventh

School: Odaiba Academy

Occupation: Student

Description: One of two Bonnie's henchmen, unlike Takuya, he is more hot headed and can get a bit misfortunate. He and Takuya admires Bonnie and will do anything she says.

Takuya 

Name: Takuya Kanbara

Age: 12

Grade: Seventh

School: Odaiba Academy

Description: One of two Bonnie's henchmen, unlike Davis, he is more hyperactive. Whenever he and Davis aren't doing what Bonnie tells them to do, they hang out together. He admires Bonnie and will do anything she says just like Davis. (OMG I already said something like that!)


	2. Villians

**Villains **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the shows and characters; it rightfully belongs to its owners.

I my stupidity forgot me to put in the villains of the project. So here they are.

Arukenimon 

She is the ruler of the digital world for almost 30 years. The original Digimon Heroes tried to stop her. But when she finally got her chance, they either gave up, gotten injured badly, and even died. She has new assistants Ranamon, Jack Spicer, and Impmon to help out.

Mummymon 

He is Arukenimon's partner in crime. He has been with her since she started to take over. He secretly loves her but never tells since he knows that she might get annoyed with it. Usually he helps her do her plans and uses his attack on the others.

Ranamon 

She is the smartest of the assistants. Ranamon only joined the team because she wanted to fight and do whatever she wanted. The thing she really dislikes is that there are a bunch of digimon that adore her so much because of her beauty. Whenever she's not doing what she pleases, she often read magazines.

Jack Spicer 

He's usually claimed the wannabe villain and he the only one that isn't a digimon. Jack Spicer joined because he searched online by typing evil genius wanted. He doesn't like being made fun of since he usually gets scared of attacks from the heroes' digimon. Jack has a serious rivalry towards TK. (I'm not going to spoil anything)

Impmon 

He is the toughest one of all. Impmon joined in because Arukenimon discovered him doing pranks on the innocent digimon. He loves using his attacks on his opponents and takes it as a hobby.


End file.
